


Red's Nightmare

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Nightmare, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Red has a nightmare, Edge and Sans are there to help.
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572133
Kudos: 41





	Red's Nightmare

Sans woke up in between Red and Edge, Edge’s arms wrapped around both him and Red. Sans rolled over to face Red and saw tears on his face. His magic gathered in his hands forming an attack. Sans sat up, climbing over Edge to get out of the firing range. Edge woke with a look of confusion and looked around. He looked to Red and immediately understood. He wrapped Red up completely, pinning his arms down to his side. Sans watched and heard Edge whispering to him, he couldn’t hear what was being said though.

He watched as Red started shaking and the attacks in his hands crackled with magic. Sans backed up to the door of the room, ready to run if he needed to. Edge glanced at him for a second, but returned his attention to Red. The tears were flowing down Red’s cheeks and Sans felt a pang of sympathy in his soul. He had never seen Red actually cry until now and he didn’t know how to feel about it.  
Red rolled and wrapped his arms around Edge. He clung to him and hid his head in his shoulder. He let out a quiet sob and Sans looked away to give them a little privacy. Soon he heard Red answering Edge’s whispers and looked to see him with his eyes open. Red saw him and waved him back over, apparently it was safe. Sans walked over and stood beside the bed, unsure of what to do.  
Edge grabbed him and put him in the middle where he normally was. Red wrapped him up and laid his head on his chest. Sans started petting Red’s skull in a soothing matter. He wasn’t sure what to do here, but he could at least try and do something. Red started purring and closed his eyes again. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

Red opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“I could have hurt you.”

“Yea, but you didn’t. It’s fine”

Sans could still feel the adrenaline running through him. It was slowly dying down, but it was still there. He was a little uncomfortable with it, but he would live. Red held him a little tighter and Sans returned the embrace. He felt Edge wrap them both up. Edge placed a hand on Red’s collar. Red relaxed when he felt that and let his eyes close again. Sans continued to pet his skull and enjoy the sound of his purring.

“Brother”

Red opened his eyes and looked over Sans’s head, acknowledging him. 

“We should talk about the nightmare”

Red sighed but rolled onto his back. Sans moved closer and laid his head on his chest. 

“Yea we should”

Sans looked up at him. 

“What was it about?”

Red looked away. 

“Fucking bullshit with the doc”

Sans nodded, he understood that. 

“What exactly happened, brother?”

“He tried to kill you. You being plural in this sense”

Sans looked at him a little surprised. He knew Red would kill for him in needed, but he didn’t know that Red cared enough about him that his nightmares included him. Sans held him tighter. Edge’s grip tightened on the collar. They laid in silence for a few minutes before it made Red uncomfortable. 

“Can we not do this? Like yea nightmares fucking suck, but they’re just that, nightmares”

“If you would like. I think we get the basic idea anyway”

Sans nodded and closed his eyes. He then felt a hand run across his ribs and had to stifle a surprised yelp. He opened his eyes to see Red looking at him with mischief in his eyes, his hand running along his ribs. Once he got down to the bottom of his shirt, he lifted it up and ran his hand under his ribs. Sans grit his teeth trying to keep his noises at bay. They heard a sigh from Edge and they both looked at him. He looked fondly at them, but once he noticed they were both looking he raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t stop on my account”

Red pulled Sans into a kiss and ran both hands under his ribs, hitting every sensitive spot that Sans had. No matter how hard Sans tried, he wound up moaning into the kiss. He grab the hem of Red’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head, Red doing the same with Sans’s shirt. Red rolled onto his back and pulled Sans on top of him. Sans felt a hand on the back of his neck as he continued to kiss Red. The hand on his neck hit a sensitive spot and he let out a moan. 

His magic snapped into place and he rutted against Red. He was hard and aching in his shorts. He could feel Red’s magic, hot and wet in his shorts. The hand on his neck pulled away and Sans heard the sound of fabric moving. Sans broke the kiss and pulled his shorts off, tossing them somewhere in the room. He pulled Red’s shorts off and gave them the same treatment. He glanced over to see Edge palming his erection. 

Sans let out a whine at that sight and then looked into Red’s eyes. Red gave him a nod and he pushed in, only stilling when he bottomed out. He probably didn’t need to let Red adjust, but he wasn’t a complete asshole. After a minute, he pulled out so that only the head was still in and then slammed back in. He set up this pace and glanced at Edge again. Edge had his pants undone and his hand around his cock. Sans picked up the pace and Red let out a loud moan at that. Sans leaned down and placed a kiss on Red’s neck. He then leaned up to whisper to him. 

“Hey, Red? Wanna try something?”

Red gave him a confused look, but nodded anyway.

“How about we let Edge join me?”

Red’s eyes widened.

“You mean like both of you inside me?” he whispered.

Sans nodded and gave a particularly rough thrust. Red cried out but nodded to him and Sans came to a stop. Red let out a whine at the loss of friction. Sans looked over to Edge. 

“Hey, edgelord.”

Edge looked him in the eyes. 

“Come here”

Edge moved over closer and let out a moan as he got a good look at where Sans and Red were connected. Sans motioned for him to come closer and he did. 

“How about we try something new?”

Edge gave him a questioning look. 

“Both of us, in him, ruining him”

Red let out a low moan and clenched around Sans. Sans let out a quiet moan at the sensation. They both heard Edge’s breath hitch and looked to see the look of pure lust in his eyes. He moved closer and lined up next to Sans. Slowly, he started to push in. As he did, Red cried out and Sans let out a growl. He pushed in about halfway and stopped, giving everyone time to adjust. Sans looked to him and he nodded. 

Sans pulled out slowly and as he pushed back in, Edge pulled out at the same pace. They set this up, all of them letting out moans at the new sensations. Soon enough, Sans gave a rough thrust and sped up. Edge quickly caught on and sped up as well. Red cried out and they could feel that he was close. They both pushed in at the same time and sent Red over the edge. He clamped down on both of them with a loud moan. Edge followed a few seconds after him with a growl. He thrust in once more and Sans fell over the edge. He let out a low moan and his eyes fell closed. He came harder than he had in his entire life. 

Once they all came down from their highs, Sans pulled out. Edge followed his lead and pulled out after him. Sans collapsed next to Red on the bed and Edge laid beside him. Edge wrapped them both up. He had one hand stroking San’s back and the other on Red’s collar. Red fell asleep a minute later. Sans let his eyes fall closed again. He felt a kiss be placed on his skull and smiled. He then fell asleep.


End file.
